1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As information communication terminals such as computers and display devices for television receivers, liquid crystal display devices have been widely used. Also, organic EL display devices (OLED) and field emission display devices (FED) have also been known as flat panel display devices. The display device of this type has a display panel fixed to a frame and is attached to a mobile terminal device or the like.
The display panel is generally formed with a glass substrate as a base material, and the frame to which the display panel is fixed is made of metal. Therefore, a member having a shock absorbing property such as an elastic rubber is arranged on a side of the frame which contacts with the display panel so that the display panel might not directly contact with the metal of the frame.
JP 2006-195146 A discloses a liquid crystal display device in which a film material is disposed to be brought into contact with the frame and the display panel to prevent incoming dust and light leakage.